


Known, Unknown

by Kylie Lee (kylielee1000)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Sailboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylielee1000/pseuds/Kylie%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiNozzo stops by to cheer up Gibbs after 2.12 "Doppelganger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known, Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 24, 2005.

"So how are you going to get it out of here?"

Gibbs turned, white mug in one hand and bottle of bourbon in the other. "DiNozzo," he said. "I don't remember inviting you here."

DiNozzo circled the ribs of the boat, reaching up to touch a bolt here, an arc of wood there. "Oh, you didn't," he reassured Gibbs. "It's nice, very nice, but it doesn't look all that seaworthy. It's these huge gaps." He stepped between two ribs to demonstrate.

"How did you even get in?"

"You keep a key to the front door under your welcome mat."

"I don't have a welcome mat."

"Okay, I let myself in the back door. You know, I've never been down here." DiNozzo put his hands on his hips and took in the whole room, turning slowly. "And now I know why. It's kind of cold and damp. What do you say we go upstairs, boss?"

Gibbs splashed a finger of bourbon into his mug. Another mug just like it sat on his workbench. He wiped a smudge of lipstick off the rim and added a little more bourbon to it. "Here," he said, extending the mug to DiNozzo.

After a second, DiNozzo crossed the room, took it, and leaned against the workbench next to Gibbs. "Thanks," he said. He took a sip. "It was a good collar."

"Let's wait until we find out whether the DNA matches."

"It will."

"Yeah. I know."

Karen Wilkerson had been right here, in this basement, drinking from the mug DiNozzo now held. He'd pressed her against one of the ship's supports and kissed her. She'd been attractive and funny, and she'd made him smile. Then he'd gotten the call from McGee and he'd known. She'd was a computer whiz, she was incredibly smart, she'd been in on the whole scam, and she'd killed someone. The DNA evidence on her brand of cigarettes—just like the one she'd offered him when he'd asked if she had a smoke—would link her to the scene, and he'd bet that an analysis of her financial records would also prove revealing. She'd likely been laundering cash, lots and lots of cash, for her prescription-drug scam.

"Abby's going to call when she's done with the DNA analysis," Gibbs added. "McGee's on her computer."

"What about me? Anything you need me to do?" DiNozzo took another sip. He wasn't looking at him, Gibbs noticed. Instead, he stared into his mug. Gibbs and DiNozzo had parted ways in a parking lot about six hours ago, after they'd processed Wilkerson.

"No, it's the weekend. Everything else can wait until Monday." They needed a search warrant for her house, and although Gibbs could push it through, it could wait, because they had her and she wasn't going anywhere. She and her lawyer were probably getting ready to cut a deal—and if they weren't, they would be once the DNA evidence had been processed. He knew Wilkerson knew it. "DiNozzo, didn't you have a date or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You always have a date."

"Ah. Well. Apparently, so did you." DiNozzo wagged his eyebrows. "Wilkerson said she was over here. You two do anything fun?"

Gibbs barked a laugh. "Not so much," he said. He took a sip of bourbon. After a second, DiNozzo did the same.

"So you didn't—"

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss."

The hell of it was, he didn't, but he would have. He'd wanted to, even when he'd known she'd killed someone. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that if they did, it would have come out during her deposition. It was simpler not to, so after he'd told her he knew, after he'd taken her cigarette and put it in a plastic bag as evidence, he'd kissed her goodbye.

DiNozzo curled his fingers around the mug and waited. Gibbs thought again about just throwing him out, but it was too much work. They leaned against the workbench and sipped bourbon, and for once, DiNozzo didn't talk.

"It's just been a while," Gibbs said after a while.

"What?"

"Since I met a woman I liked. With the smiling and the flirting and the looking."

"They're all around," DiNozzo said. "Women are everywhere."

Gibbs glanced at him sideways. "No, they're not," he said. "Not with the being interested. You just think they are."

DiNozzo pointed at him. "You sound just like Kate."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, I do."

DiNozzo set his empty mug down. "I guess I didn't know you were looking," he said. He tugged his shirt out of his pants and then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the deep V of his white undershirt. Suddenly, instead of looking sharp, he looked casual, like he could work on a sailboat.

"Well, neither did I."

"Always on the lookout for Wife Number Four?"

"It wasn't like I planned on Wife Number Two or Wife Number Three," Gibbs hedged. He really hadn't. He'd been taken by surprise when he'd fallen in love, and he'd been taken by surprise all over again when it hadn't worked out.

"Boss, I'm sorry your date went badly."

"Thank you, DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry she turned out to be an evil, premeditated, drug-pushing killer."

"Yes. Thank you, Tony." Gibbs put a warning in his voice.

DiNozzo caught it, because he changed the subject. "This boat is going to take you forever. Need help?"

Gibbs put his mug down. He didn't want to get drunk. "No," he said. "That's okay. I want to do it myself."

"Gibbs."

Gibbs eyed DiNozzo, who was stroking one of the ship's ribs. "What?"

"Come here. You're kind of freaking me out, with the annoying angst and all."

It was his last chance to send DiNozzo away, and Gibbs didn't do it. Instead, he let Gibbs push him against a rib, just as Gibbs had done with Wilkerson earlier that day, and kiss him. He arranged his spine against the curve of the beam, and DiNozzo leaned against him. DiNozzo tasted a little like bourbon, but mostly he tasted like himself. When he pulled back to check Gibbs' reaction, to make sure it was okay to continue, his dark-fringed eyes were dark, pupils dilated, and he smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, and Gibbs had to smile back, because DiNozzo looked good—hot, attentive, focused. "Yeah. Smiling, flirting, and looking."

"Ah, but you're not a woman."

"It's just as well. I really don't want to be Wife Number Four."

"You're in no danger of that."

"Just checking."

This time, Gibbs pulled DiNozzo's head down, and he kept his eyes open, because he wanted to watch DiNozzo get lost, like he always did: eyes droopy and sleepy, mouth full, wet, and almost bruised looking, quick breath. DiNozzo untucked Gibbs's shirt, and Gibbs felt himself get hard as DiNozzo ran hands along his bare skin. Kissing Wilkerson had been new and therefore exciting: he hadn't known what it would be like, and that was half the fun. Kissing DiNozzo, on the other hand, was a known quantity. But as DiNozzo moaned a little, as his hands tightened on Gibbs's body, as he worked his erection against Gibbs's groin, Gibbs realized that there was something to be said for knowledge. It had been the same with his first wife: after the initial newness of sex had worn off, it turned into something rich and different. He'd just never imagined that he'd have the same feelings about sex with DiNozzo.

"Do you want to go upstairs, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Here is fine," Gibbs said as DiNozzo, fingers fumbling a little, undid his pants.

He spread his legs and reached his arms overhead, stretching long. DiNozzo skimmed his body with a hand as he knelt, shoulder to breast to chest to stomach to waist to groin, all the way down. He tugged Gibbs's pants and briefs down past his knees. Gibbs's cock twitched as DiNozzo kissed the tip. "God, I love this," DiNozzo said as Gibbs pulled his head close. He licked around the cap of Gibbs's cock, and Gibbs felt himself get harder. "That's right."

Gibbs liked to watch his cock disappear into DiNozzo's mouth, just as he liked the little noises DiNozzo made in the back of his throat. But most of all, he liked the sucking, the hard pulls, the whirls of DiNozzo's tongue, all designed to make him crazy, to make his cock twitch, to make his balls throb, to make it so he had to thrust into that mouth, that hot, sucking mouth, and when he did that, when he got so hot he started to thrust, DiNozzo's eyes closed and he started to moan, and Gibbs felt the building ecstasy curl inside him, and that mouth didn't stop, and he couldn't hold back, he didn't want to hold back, and he pushed in deep and the mouth took him, and the pressure all around was too much, too damn much, and he let it loose, all of it, and it poured out of him, liquid and heat and warmth.

He would have fallen if the boat hadn't been holding him up. His knees felt weak. He could smell his come on DiNozzo's breath as DiNozzo stood up and pressed against him. DiNozzo undid his own pants, and Gibbs put his hand over DiNozzo's as DiNozzo began jacking off. "God, that was hot," DiNozzo gasped. "Fucking my mouth like that, coming so hard, screaming, your hands in my hair so I had to take it. Oh, shit, faster. That's it. That's it." And then Gibbs, dazed from his own orgasm, watched DiNozzo lose it. He felt DiNozzo's breath explode on his cheek as he panted, "Fuck, Jethro," and he felt the splash of warmth on his belly. "Jethro," DiNozzo repeated breathlessly, and Gibbs pulled him close, body to body, the rib of the boat holding them both up.

"Mmm," DiNozzo said, the sound deep in the back of his throat, like he was purring. Gibbs let go of the hand around his dick and instead reached around for his shoulder blade. He began to stroke. "Oh." He liked it when DiNozzo got horny, because he liked to talk, but he liked it even better when DiNozzo came hard and fast. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Good idea," Gibbs said, just as his cell phone rang.

"Good timing for once," DiNozzo said approvingly. He pushed himself off Gibbs.

The cell was on the workbench. "Gibbs," he snapped into the phone.

"Gibbs, it's me," Abby Sciuto's voice said. "B-I-N-G-O. Bingo. It's a hit. The saliva on the cigarette butts is a match to the butts at the scene. And I analyzed the cigarette. Same pack."

"Thanks, Abby," Gibbs said, and hung up before she could put McGee on. "Karen Wilkerson's DNA was a match," he said.

"Yeah, well, I figured," DiNozzo said, doing up his pants. He looked up and hesitated. "What, boss? Did you really like her?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No," he said truthfully. "I didn't know her."

"The unknown can be fun. Lots of fun." DiNozzo followed Gibbs to the stairs.

"So can the known," Gibbs said. "Come on up."


End file.
